Broken Promise
by SorasKey
Summary: Kairi waited for Sora's return. When he finally comes everything is okay. But when things go wrong will Kairi ever be able to live with herself?


Summary: Kairi's waiting for Sora's return. When he does everything's going great. But when it goes wrong will she be able to live with herself?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters... Square Enix does. But someday I will steal it away in the night when it's bright out. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Enjoy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our journey never ends

When it does I'll be there

I'm waiting

Waiting for your return

I closed my notebook and decided to go down to the beach.

I felt the breeze on my skin and the sun on my face. I slipped off my shoes and let the calm tide wet my feet.

Memories of you rushed back.

I knew it was a bad idea to come back.

I felt tears in my eyes. It didn't matter if I cried anymore. No one telling me to be happy. Remember? You'd always say that. I miss you…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the secret place. Our secret place. Our old drawings brought back more memories of you.

Then I stopped and looked at that door that brought so much pain to us.

Another tear.

I knelt down and looked at that one drawing that I thought would never be finished.

I touched the rock.

Memories.

It was me and you. I gave you a paopu. The fruit of love.

Never returned.

"You know I always meant to add my last piece to that."

I turned to the entrance to see…

you…

"Sora?!" I rushed over and hugged you. Then you wrapped your arms around me. You were warm. I finally felt complete. I felt safe.

"Kairi…" You whispered in my ear.

"I missed you so much. Don't ever leave without me ever again! I need you…" I started to cry.

You wiped my tears. Leaned in.

We kissed. Together finally. I had you. We broke apart and you reached in your pocket.

"I missed you too." You handed me my lucky charm. "I never break promises." You said.

You led me out to our little island. (A/N: That thing with the bent paopu tree on it.) We caught up on things.

You picked a paopu.

"Share with me. I want to be with you forever. I promise. I will be." You broke it in half.

I nodded.

We ate.

So good. We were together. Forever.

"I will be with you. I promise too." I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were great. We held hands and walked the beach. You taught me to fight. Still, I had a stick, no Keyblade for me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My heart is yours, Kairi. I hope you know that." You said to me.

"I know. As is mine."

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"No."

"Huh?"

"NOOO!" You yelled.

"Sora?" I was so scared. We were sitting on the bent paopu tree.

"KAIRI! I feel…" You jumped off the tree onto the little island. You're eyes went yellow. Darkness started emitting from you. I screamed and ran over to you. I hugged you. "…Dark." You finished. That was the last thing I heard from you. You hit me. I flew away and hit my head on a nearby tree. The last thing I saw was you screaming while darkness engulfed your whole body.

"…So…ra…" I moaned before I blanked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fluttered my eyes open to see all my friends (Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka) looking at me. All except Sora.

"…Where's Sora?" I asked.

"Kairi, you're awake!" Selphie yelled and hugged me.

"Where's Sora?" I asked again. They all gave me sad looks.

"He's gone." I looked over and saw Riku at the window for the first time. He said that in a monotone voice.

"What? Where?" I was scared.

"Gone! Kairi, he's gone and he's not coming back!" Riku shouted.

"Riku…" I said. I never saw him like this. He walked away.

I stared at the door. Eyes wide open. Mouth ajar. Was the one person I loved really gone? How?

"How?" I asked.

"How he… you know?" Tidus replied. I nodded and Tidus and Wakka looked down.

"Kairi. I think it happened like this… Sora was fight with his darkness inside. You know, like Riku was, but Sora's was different. It waited for Sora's heart to be vulnerable. Right then. When he was in love with you, he opened his heart to you. His darkness attacked. He still had a heart so he couldn't be a heartless and he couldn't be his normal Sora self with that darkness. It took over. Sora's heart must have been too strong, but not strong enough. He…" Selphie's explanation was cut short by tears.

Tidus and Wakka took Selphie away to comfort her.

I was in shock. It was my fault.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks I was in a deep depression.

Sora's funeral was the worst day of my life, besides that tragic day when it happened.

We had a casket, but no body. The darkness took care of that.

We all put in something. I put in my lucky charm.

You promised me you'd be there!

You weren't!

Suicide crossed my mind more than once, but I heard knew I'd hurt everyone and you wouldn't want that, would you?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over time I healed. But I still hurt. I put on a smile for everyone.

Three months since you left me I decided to go to the secret place. I had your casket of memories buried here.

I touched your headstone and read…

_Sora Hikaru  
1991-2007  
A beloved young man  
Keyblade wielder, best friend, son, and  
Boyfriend_

_Watching over you_

Tears flooded my eyes.

I looked over to our drawing. It was complete.

You drew your paopu.

Weird… I don't remember seeing that before you died.

"…Kairi…" I looked over and I thought I was delusional. You were there. Holding two Keyblades. Two Keyblades with hearts.

"…Sora…?" I walked over slowly. Looked into your eyes and saw something. You didn't seem the same. I took the Keyblades and you disappeared.

I was confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of days I went to the little island.

I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes…

I knew what I had to do: Take your place and be the Keyblade Mistress. Protect the worlds.

I opened my eyes to see I was holding the Keyblades and was dressed in armor.

It is my turn to fight…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tell you I miss you…

I love you…

We will be reunited someday…

I'm waiting, are you?

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked my first oneshot! Tell me in reviews. I'm just feeling a little sad lately, I've had this idea for a while. I wrote it up quickly last night. I love Sora!

**  
**


End file.
